


Kinktober 2020 - Fem!Sans x Various

by LilSoloKiller



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Blow Jobs, F/M, Facial, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, UT!Sans - Freeform, Underfell Sans (Undertale), everyone is human, fem!sans, female sans, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSoloKiller/pseuds/LilSoloKiller
Summary: List:Chapter 1 - IntroductionChapter 2 - Lingerie
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

So, this is going to be my first ever Kinktober!

I've never really written anything that was mainly focused around smut before so this is going to be a complete challenge.

So please bare with me as these updates take there time <3

Ok, I didn't know that writing something out like this would take forever to do XD

It's hard, I applaud those who actually type 31 chapters out and post them on the day it corresponds to.

This is going to end up bleeding into November at this rate, which I hope nobody minds.

I turn out to be a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to things like this...

But anyway see you all in the next chapter and thank you for being patient with me <3 


	2. Day 1 - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Sans x Fell!Sans | Added themes - Blowjob + Cumshot

A small whimper escaped Classic as a pair of lips faintly trailed the side of her pale unblemished flesh. 

She turned to look the opposite direction of where her soulmate's lips where pressed against her neck.

A deep chuckle rang out, making her shiver with anticipation. 

She felt her lover's fingers trail up her sides, feelings his lips move away from her sensitive neck to her ear huffing into it.

"So I heard you have a gift for me-" he mumbled "-how about you show it to me."

Classic nodded her head as she motioned towards the bed, indicating that she wants Red to sit on it. He chuckles and does what she wanted him to do, leaning his elbows against his well-muscled thighs.

She could feel his mysterious red orbs focusing on travelling across her figure. 

It made her feel special.

It made her feel  _ warm  _ on the inside.

Her pale and perfectly pedicured fingertips drifted down between the valley of her breasts towards the centre of the gown that she was wearing.

Plucking the knot undone she began to unravel the treasures that she has hidden underneath, slowly in a teasing manner Classic separated the article of clothing she had on.

Her hands plucked the baby blue silk off her shoulders, letting the cool material pool around her petite feet. 

_ 'Everything looked perfect on her _ .' he thought to himself.

Her smooth porcelain skin accented the colours beautifully. The red and black lace lingerie set clung to Classic's curves in a very  _ delicious way. _

The sheer bralette lifted her ample breasts upwards, making them appear larger than they already are. Her snatched waist trailed down to her wide hips.

Classic's panties clung onto her crotch in more ways than one, which almost obliterated Red's self-control to zero but caught himself before that could happen.

Hearing his gruff warm tone sent pleasurable shivers down her spine and across her body, creating a heated flush inside her that was slowly but surely growing by the second.

"Come closer," he purred.

Her doe-like eyes fluttered as she takes small steps towards him before her chest was eye level to her soulmates, Red chuckled when he felt her body tense under the palm of his hands as he caressed her waist. 

Classic kneeled in front of him hands placed on his thighs after Red removed his from her body leaning back against their shared bed.

"What are you doing sweetheart," he questioned raising a brow. Classic giggled shyly her hands creeping towards the zip of his pants as she nuzzled his knee.

"I wanted to do something for you-" she cooed sweetly looking up from underneath her lashes "-so I want you to relax while I do this for you."

A snicker escaped him as he pressed his back against the duvet, running his nimble fingers through his hair before folding them behind his head.

Sans grabbed the zip of his pants and pulled it down after unbuttoning them, her hand caressing him through his boxer shorts. She heard Red taking calm deep breathes, a small smirk crossed her lips. 

_ 'I'm going to change that real quick.' _

Her hand lightly gripped his member, both cheeks turning a bright red when she felt that her hand didn't go the whole way round.

He is going to fill her up  _ nicely _ .

Short puffs of air brushed over the tip of Red's shaft as she leaned in close, her tongue hovered over bearly touching it. 

Classic wanted to tease him, get him riled up before he destroyed her. She finally made contact with the tip, making sure to pay extra attention to the slit.

Red breath hitched at the unsuspected touch, feeling her plump lips draw into a smile before giving a slight peck to the saliva-coated area. 

The small pleasurable shocks that he felt made his lust spike up, he needed to ravish her. He wanted to.

But contained himself, he could wait for her to finish they do have a lot of time on their hands after all.

He let his head fall as a groan escaped him, her mouth felt amazing. 

The way her tongue was gliding along the bottom of his cock, tracing the thick veins bringing him closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm.

His little blue-eyed minx pulled away with a giggle, staring up at him using the small hand that wad wrapped around his dick in an up and down motion.

Her eyes slightly narrow at his half-lidded ones, "You getting close baby?" came Sans soft teasing voice. 

Red leaned up on his elbows looking down towards Classic, "With a mouth like yours-" he hissed "-who wouldn't be."

She felt her folds slicken up with her juices, rubbing her thighs together she quickens the pace of her hand motions earning a deep growl from Red.

Fell could feel his muscles clenching and relaxing from the pure amount of torture that his little vixen is putting him through, slowing down and speeding up.

He huffed in pleasure, brushing a tensed hand through his soft silky locks.

Sans could feel him twitching in her mouth a content hum rumbled through her throat.

"B-babygirl-" he started a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead "-I'm going to a-ah cum soon." 

Her eyes sparkled with delight when she heard those words exiting out of his mouth, so she gave him a small nod of the head and started sucking him harder paying more attention to the tip than the rest of him.

His palm gripped the back of her head, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. Red's husky growl almost made her climax, sapphire blue eyes rolling back as drool escaped her mouth from Red's violent but pleasurable face fucking.

His shaft reaching parts of her throat that have never bee- a chocked gargle pulsated against Red's cock as his full length caressed the inside of her mouth and neck.

She could feel her juices flowing down her inner thighs as her free hands started rubbing her clit, a muffled moan stuttered around the bridge of his log.

A raspy chuckle escaped him as he started getting rougher with his thrusting, "I'm g-getting close baby." 

More tears rolled down her supple cheeks as her eyes begged him to release. He took notice of her facial expression taking in the desperate look in her eyes.

His hips slowed down its pace as his breathy moans got louder, "Where do you want it-" he huffed "-where do you want me to cum?"

He gave a hard thrust, small feelings of sick amusement washed over him at the sound of her chocking.

"Want me to cum on your face-" he scoffed "-Or do you want it on your tits?"

Sans pulled her head away from his close to climaxing cock, folding her hands underneath her jaw mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out.

A grin stretched across his face as he gripped his shaft groaning as he jacked himself off, resting the tip of his dick on her tongue.

His groans grew louder as he lower half tensed up, "Oh fuck-" he whispered when he started climaxing.

His cum spraying across her face landing on her face, tongue and her chest. Red's body finally relaxed as he leaned back against his forearms.

Classic let out breathy moans as she swallowed his cum, massaging her chest.

Red chuckled before leaning up to grab Sans by her wrists throwing her on the bed, as he gracefully leaned over her.

A smirk flashed towards her as his hand slowly glided down her figure, hooking his fingers under the straps of her underwear.

"We're not finished just yet dollface," he growled licking the side of her neck caressing the pulse under her soft flesh.

"It's your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,304 words in this chapter.


End file.
